1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stimulating an object, such as a sheet of glass, in a manner to obstruct the flow of energy therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, one of the primary areas where heat energy enters a structure is through windows. To this end, energy in the form of radiation, conduction and/or convection can propagate through the glass of a window which separates the interior of the structure from the exterior of the structure. Attempts at rejecting this energy include forming or installing ultraviolet filters in or on the window to reflect ultraviolet radiation and including a shade on or adjacent the window. These attempts, however, only address radiated energy, not energy transferred by conduction or convection.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the above problem and others by providing an apparatus and method for stimulating the molecules of a sheet of glass of a window to obstruct the flow of energy therethrough via radiation, conduction or convection.